


Celebration Continues

by dwinchestersgirl88



Series: Celebration 'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Crossdressing, Feminine Harry, Good Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Male Slash, Male with Breasts, Mpreg, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), except Bellatrix, good lestranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Midnight Celebration. Harry and Dudley are closer than ever and along the way they learn a few surprising things. Takes place almost a year after their first night.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter
Series: Celebration 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Celebration Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

They moved out...okay okay were kicked out after Dudley's seventeenth birthday. Vernon and Petunia had arrived back a week early from their trip. Harry and Dudley had been in the kitchen when they came into the house. The teens had thought they were alone and therefore didn't have to be quiet. Oh how wrong they were. Dudley had bent Harry over the table, the larger teen had removed his shirt that Harry had put on earlier. So there was Harry getting fucked from behind, panties around his ankles and his breasts bouncing with every hard and quick thrust from Dudley. Both were so close when they heard screeching followed by a roar and cursing. They turned their heads towards the noise and found Vernon with a murderous look on his face and Petunia passed out on the floor. Vernon told them in a low and dangerous voice to get out of his house. 

Harry magically packed their belongings as they dressed and they were out without another word. Both Harry and Dudley were okay with it. In fact they were quite pleased to leave number four and did it with a smile on their faces. 

Harry had decided not to return to Hogwarts or the Wizarding World after his sixth year. That year had been a real eye opener. During the year he learned that Dumbledore is the real reason Voldemort became a Dark Lord. The night the Headmaster asked him to get the real memory from Slughorn. Harry didn't get the memory, instead he asked Slughorn a bunch of questions. Slughorn told him that Dumbledore wanted to groom Tom to fight Grindelwald, only Tom didn't comply. So Dumbledore set out to ruin the then young man's reputation; turning Tom into Voldemort. After that Harry started questioning his life. And he didn't like the answers he found. 

It started with the attack on Hogwarts by the Death Eaters. Harry later overheard Ron and Hermione talking. Hermione told Ron that Dumbledore's plan went off without a hitch. No one will know that Albus Dumbledore faked his death and he now Aurelius Wulfric Percival Dumbledore. Apparently Dumbledore de-aged himself and was now going to pose as his great grandson. Harry listened to everything they had to say closely. He learned that Dumbledore told them about the Horcruxes. For Ron mentioned that Molly finished the love potion and fertility potion. Ron and Hermione would give the love potion to Harry during the hunt, Harry will be forced to marry Ginny, who will take the fertility potion to get pregnant that night. Ron and Hermione happily talked about what they were going to do once they were given complete access to the Potter and Black vaults and properties. Harry left them after that not wanting to listen them anymore. 

Once he was off the train Harry went to Gringotts via the Knight Bus. He asked Griphook if he could talk to his account manager. Griphook immediately took him to Ragnuk. Harry started the meeting by telling the goblin everything he learned from Dumbledore's involvement in making Voldemort to everything he learned from his ex-friends. Ragnuk wasn't really surprised to hear that Dumbledore had been stealing from the young Lord. Gringotts has been trying to get the young Lord to the bank but they long suspected that Dumbledore has been redirecting Mr. Potter's mail. So the King told them to wait until the young Lord came them on his own. Together Harry and Ragnuk immediately fixed all the wrongs and sent everything to the DMLE including Dumbledore's new name. 

Harry had shared his good with Dudley, which led to Dudley's good news about Petunia and Vernon's vacation. The two of them enjoyed their time alone. They even celebrated Dudley's birthday by spending half the day in bed. But they dropped their guard too far and got caught with their pants down, literally. After they left Privet Drive Harry and Dudley took the Knight Bus to Gringotts. They needed a place to live, and Harry had decided to open Potter Manor. 

Ragnuk's request to test Dudley was unexpected. In the end they were all surprised to learn that Dudley was in fact Randolph Salazar Lestrange-Riddle. Harry paid for the purge and ask Ragnuk to write up a treaty for him and Voldemort to sign. Harry didn't want anything to break him and Dudley apart, not even Tom 'Voldemort' Riddle. The treaty was signed right away when Voldemort and Rabastan Lestrange was shown into the room. Harry was actually surprised that it was Rabastan and not Rodolphus, despite having to see the name on Dudley's inheritance parchment. For some odd reason he thought Voldemort and Rodolphus made a better match, and he hasn't even met either man in a "sit for tea" kind of capacity. 

Dudley took a moment to adjust to the fact that he had magic surging through his body. He followed the goblins' instructions on how to calm his magic down and sighed in relief when it worked. Then he took in the changes when one of the goblins conjured a full standing mirror. His hair was dark, big difference from the blond he has had all his life. His eyes were now a burgundy color which surprised the hell out of him. His first thought 'I hope Harry likes it'. Dudley then took his facial changes. His face was leaner, sharper and more aristocratic. He has also gained eight inches in height, going from five ten to six five. His body was still broad, muscled and hard, but his waist was more tapered. Dudley looked more fitter than he has in the last three years. With his back turned away from the goblins, Dudley took a peek inside his boxer and found that his cock was bigger and fatter as was his sac. 'Oh Harry is going to love this', Dudley mentally laughed. His delectable lover was the ultimate cockslut and size queen. 

Once he finished dressing he was escorted back to Harry. Dudley chuckled when Harry gasped at the sight of him. He watched as jewel green eyes darken with lust. Dudley pulled the smaller male into his arms, glad that Harry still fitted perfectly against him. He tighten his arm around Harry's waist to press his belly into Dudley's hard cock. 

Harry let out a squeal and blushed darkly. "Dudley!"

Dudley chuckled again. He kissed the full pouty lips softly then let his eyes roam around the room. They landed on the two older men in the room. He didn't hesitate to push Harry behind him. 

"So you are my real parents?"

"Yes. I'm Rabastan Lestrange, your bearer. This is Tom Marvolo Riddle, your father." Rabastan smiled nervously at his son. 

"What did they call you?" Voldemort asked his son. It still irked him to know that his child, his heir, is in love with Harry Potter. The way they looked at each other and touched one another told him everything. 

"Dudley Vernon Dursley."

"And you were thought to be Harry Potter's cousin." There was an unasked question in that statement. 

"I started the relationship, Voldemort." Harry admitted. "I love Dudley...sorry Randolph." He added at Voldemort's glare. "Neither one of us cared that we were cousins. After all most of the Wizarding World is married to their cousins." 

"Its true, beloved." Rabastan chuckled. "What do you two plan on doing?"

"If you two don't mind, Randolph and I decided to live in Potter Manor. I just recently reclaimed it from Dumbledore's sticky fingers."

"You two are underage." Voldemort bit out. 

"No, just me for a few more weeks, but according to Sirius Black's Will I am emancipated and thanks to the Triwizard Tournament the laws of Magic sees me as of age." Harry replied. 

"You still have one more year of school."

"I'm not going back. Besides Dumbledore and my ex-friends believe that I'm going Horcrux hunting. And the goblins agreed to tutor us both for the year. We'll be fine and I'm sure you two will be constant visitors when you aren't busy trying to take over the world." Harry gave the older man a cheeky grin. In all honesty he didn't want to live in Death Eater central. 

"Tom, let them live in Potter Manor. Its safer for them." Rabastan added. He knew what his future son-in-law wasn't saying and he didn't blame him. Introductions needed to wait until the war was over. 

"Fine, but there will be weekly check-ins either by us or your uncle Rodolphus. Don't worry, Mr. Potter, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Severus will not get close."

"Thank you. Though I don't mind if Severus visits. I would like to get to know him."

"Very well. Behave yourselves." Voldemort warned. 

(*v*)

Harry and Dudley love living together, even with the weekly check-ins from Dudley's (who wasn't ready to be called Randolph) family and Severus. They were free to do what they wanted and didn't have to worry about getting caught. And Dudley was becoming efficient at using magic. He caught up quickly enough to start studying at Harry's level. 

Dudley loves living with Harry. Loves sleeping with him in the same bed and waking up with him in his arms. Plus they no longer had to use silencing spells or Harry's cloak to avoid getting caught. The other best thing about living alone was Harry's changes, and he wasn't talking about the breasts that have become permanent. The bigger Dudley got with his training to keep fit, the thicker Harry got. No Harry wasn't getting fat like Dudley used to be. What Dudley means is Harry's thighs were now thick and fleshy, but still soft. Harry now had a nice soft swell in his belly, Dudley loves caressing it and holding it any chance he got. His hips were more rounded and wide, and Dudley likes how his fingers are now squeezing flesh and fat and not bones. Dudley's favorite change was Harry's arse, where his boyfriend had the perfect bubble butt, it was now bigger (fatter) and he loves how it bounces and jiggles when Harry walks or when Dudley is fucking into from behind. 

His lover looked damn good. Especially with the long hip length hair, feminine looks (he got rid of the glasses), and Harry found that he likes crossdressing. 

Dudley was constantly sporting a hard-on.

Harry loves his new body and knew Dudley did as well. He was comfortable with the chubbiness he developed and exercised regularly with Dudley to ensure he didn't go too far. Harry also taken to loving the tight yoga pants and tight cami tops. Dudley couldn't keep his hands off him and they would always find themselves in compromising positions when Harry wore them. 

At first Harry though he went too far with the weight gain, especially in his bum, but Dudley fucked him all night to show how much he liked it. Harry never questioned it again and so fell in love with his new body. It was a win for him when Dudley was constantly caressing him at every moment. 

What made it all better was how accepting Dudley's family was of Harry's change. 

(*v*)

Dudley smirked as he walked into the kitchen. Harry was bent over to put a pan in the oven. His gorgeous lover was wearing blood red yoga pants that were stretched tightly across that fat arse. They were so tight Dudley can see that Harry was wearing a thong. His cock was instantly hard and throbbing. He quietly walked up after Harry was getting ready to close the door, he wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed his cock firmly against the ample bottom. He chuckled lowly when Harry squealed in surprise. He let Harry close the door before pulling the yoga pants down, revealing bare fleshy cheeks with dark grey lace disappearing into the cleft to cover the always stretched hole. 

The taller teen quickly released his cock from his jeans and boxers. He used the lube charm to slick his hard cock with one hand while his other moved to pulled the thong to the side. Without warning Dudley was pushing his cock into Harry's body and bottoming out in one thrust. 

"Dudley." Harry moaned and removed his cami. He then let out a sigh when his lover released the front clasp of his bra. Harry expected Dudley to use it to tie his wrist but he just threw it over his shoulder. 

Harry braced himself against the counter when Dudley gripped his hips. He widen his legs to brace for the powerful thrusts. Dudley didn't disappoint as he started moaning and begging with every hard deep thrust. Large strong hands were everywhere on his body from his ample breasts to his thick thighs and back again. Hard hips and large balls slapped roughly against his arse. Harry loved how hard and powerful Dudley's body felt. 

When he knew his lover was close Dudley stopped and apparated them to their bedroom, right on the bed. His cock twitched when Harry let out a keen when Dudley collapse on top of him. This is the first time they have apparated during sex. Dudley didn't give Harry any time to think as he flipped him over and entered him again. The larger teen had his lover's legs up on his shoulders. Dudley was hammering into Harry. He stared down at the bouncing breasts, those beautiful large nipples and wide areolas. He grunted and growled as one hand teased and tortured a hard nipple, the other teased and tortured Harry's cock and balls. The breathy moans told Dudley that Harry was completely lost to his pleasure. 

Once again when Harry was close Dudley changed their position. This time Harry was on top and riding him. Dudley caressed, reverently, all that thick flesh. He watched Harry bounce and rock above him, moan and mewl when Dudley's cock head hit his prostate or when his nipples or cock was pulled. As Dudley caressed Harry's small chubby belly the image of Harry pregnant once again came to mind, the very same image he had the first night he fucked his lover. And just like that night Dudley flipped them over, pinning Harry's hands above his head. His cock throbbed painfully when Harry's body arched up into his, silently begging for more.

Harry let out a keen when Dudley began sucking on a nipple. He wrapped his legs tightly around Dudley's strong body, canting his hips to take the large cock deeper into his body. His lover was pounding into him, his grunts were mixing with the sounds the bed was making. It only added to Harry's pleasure knowing that it was him and his body that could make Dudley lose control. 

"Come for me, darling." Dudley's husky voice ordered. He then went back to sucking deeply on Harry's nipple. 

After being denied three times Harry wasn't surprised by how strong his orgasm felt. Harry cried out Dudley's name, inner walls clamping tightly around the still pounding cock. It was so strong his vision whited out for a minute. He gasped breathlessly when Dudley let out an animalistic roar as he spilled inside Harry's body. When he felt the warm flood of come inside his body it hit Harry then that they didn't use any protection. 

When they finally got their bodies under control Harry hit Dudley with a wandless stinging hex. 

"What was that for?!" Dudley yelled at his lover. 

"We didn't use any protection!" Harry yelled back. 

Dudley gave him a dopey grin. "I know. It's finally time to fill your belly with our child."

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry glared. 

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes, but--" 

"No buts, baby, we're ready to be parents. Its been three years since the war officially ended. It's time to build our family."

"We're not bonded yet. You're father is going to kill us. You know that right?" Harry glared again. 

"Darling, I hate to break it to you but we've been married for two years now." Dudley informed his lover calmly. 

"What?" Harry looked confused. 

"Yep. I found the papers today when I went to check to see if our magical passports were up to date. Do you remember that trip we took to avoid the memorial ball?"

Harry nodded. "You took us to that muggle city Las Vegas."

"We apparently consented to a ceremony while we were plastered. I found the paper in the pouch you kept the passports in."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned. "So you decided to knock me up." 

Dudley kissed Harry softly. "Not at first. It came to me when you were riding me. You see I pictured it our first night together and the same picture came back. I want to see you pregnant and have beautiful babies with you."

"Fine, you win." Harry couldn't resist when Dudley said things like that. It's how he ended up with a tattoo of Dudley's name on his hip. 

"I love you so much." Dudley kissed his husband. 

(*v*)

Voldemort, and Severus surprisingly, were annoyed by both the marriage news and the impending pregnancy. Only Rabastan and Rodolphus were happy for them. 

Nine months later Harry gave birth to Regina Merope Althea Potter Lestrange Riddle. Her long name was to appease her grandfather who wanted her to be seen as the strongest Pureblood born to the Slytherin line. Voldemort already informed everyone that his granddaughter will never marry. 

Harry knew differently thanks to Luna. His little Gina was going to be Lady Malfoy-Zabini, wife to Scorpius Blaise Malfoy-Zabini. According to Luna, Gina was going to be really happy in her marriage. And for that Harry didn't care who her husband was going to be. 

In the end Harry was extremely happy that he had snuck into Dudley's room that night. They had a long happy marriage, yes even with Voldemort as his father-in-law, and the six children they absolutely love and adore. 

~Fin~ 


End file.
